ONE SHOT ECLIPSE DE AMOR
by PrincesaLirio4
Summary: Milk le explicara a Goku lo que es un eclipse sin saber que este evento servira para que el joven de cabello alborotado comprenda lo que siente por ella y le confiese su inocente amor.


**ONE SHOT GOCHI **

"**ECLIPSE DE AMOR"**

**(Inspirada en una futura historia que lleva por nombre: "Planeta Rojo")**

Un par de atractivos jovencitos, para ser específicos una chica y un chico, de vestimenta desgastada, estaban sentados sobre una gigantesca roca, fuera de una cueva ubicada en medio de un espeso bosque, mirando muy concentrados el evento que se estaba produciendo en el cielo.

De repente uno de ellos rompió su silencio para preguntar de manera inocente y a la vez con curiosidad pero sin quitar su mirada del evento que se llevaba a cabo en el cielo: ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba lo que está pasando Milk?.

Eclipse, esto es un eclipse, respondió una bella jovencita de cabello negro, tan negro como la noche, de piel blanca cual porcelana y finos rasgos.

¿Eclipse?, dijo el apuesto joven.

Si Gokú, eclipse, una vez lo vi en la tierra con papá, este es un eclipse solar pero también hay eclipse lunar,…., decía la bella jovencita pelinegra con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

Milk, no entristezcas, pronto vengaremos la muerte de nuestros padres, nos estamos preparando mucho para ello, mejor sigue hablándome del eclipse, se nota que sabes mucho, respondió entusiasmado el apuesto joven de cabello alborotado.

Era muy pequeña cuando papá me hablo de este evento pero si me acuerdo de una leyenda,….., decía Milk quedándose callada repentinamente.

Wuaaaa, todo se hizo oscuro, dijo Gokú sorprendido.

Así es, la Luna cubrió al Sol, por ello la oscuridad, respondió Milk con cierto temor en su voz.

¿Tienes miedo?, pregunto con inocencia el apuesto joven.

No Gokú, es solo que no se ve nada, hasta donde recuerdo esto será….., decía Milk, cuando de repente sintió una extraña luz que aclaro todo en el lugar que ella estaba, la pelinegra giro su rostro y quedo sorprendida al ver a su apuesto amigo con el cabello dorado, cuan dorado como el sol.

¿Ahora ya puedes ver mejor Milk?, pregunto dulcemente Gokú.

Si, dijo Milk, haciendo una pausa para decir: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?.

¿Qué?, dijo Gokú sonriendo.

Tú cabello, tus ojos, decía sorprenda Milk.

¡Ah¡ hace 3 meses logre está transformación, solo que aún no te la había mostrado, la verdad, se me olvido, respondió sonriendo Gokú.

¿Transformación?, dijo Milk con cierto temor a pesar que la nueva apariencia de su amigo parecía tenerla cautivada pues lo miraba embobada.

Si, Súper sayayin, hasta donde sé son pocos los Sayayin que han logrado esta transformación, por ello me siento muy feliz, sé que si la sigo perfeccionando podremos vencer al infeliz que destruyo nuestros planetas, claro para ello tendremos que ponernos a la orden del príncipe, ya que solos no podemos combatir,….., decía Gokú siendo interrumpido por la pelinegra.

No, claro que no, tú me prometiste que no volveríamos al castillo, yo no quiero ser pareja de él, dijo Milk con nostalgia.

No lo serás, yo le tengo una propuesta, pero ya lo sabrás más adelante, mejor cuéntame esa leyenda, aunque, ¿qué es una leyenda Milk?, respondió con inocencia Gokú, mirando el cielo.

Una leyenda es una narración de hechos sobrenaturales, naturales o una mezcla de ambos que se transmite de generación en generación en forma oral o escrita,…, decía Milk con dulzura.

Milk, ¿cuéntame la leyenda?, dijo Gokú con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Bien, mucho antes de que Dios decidiera crear el mundo, Sol, un hermoso joven de dorada cabellera y que montaba un brioso caballo, observo a lo lejos a una bellísima y misteriosa mujer llamada Luna, de piel muy blanca y con una hermosa cabellera negra, quedando inmediatamente enamorado de una forma tan ardiente, como solamente puede ser capaz de sentir un astro hecho de fuego como él lo era,….., decía Milk siendo interrumpida por su apuesto amigo.

Milk, la Luna era como tú y el Sol como estoy ahora yo, dijo Gokú con inocencia mientras sonreía.

¡Eh¡ si, si, respondió una sonrojada pelinegra.

Milk, tú me has enseñado muchas cosas de la tierra, pero no recuerdo que me hayas presentado a un caballo, ¿cómo es un caballo Milk?, ¿acaso es como un perro?, decía Gokú con inocencia mientras la pelinegra lo miraba con dulzura.

No, claro que no, te lo dibujare en la arena para que sepas como es, respondió la pelinegra mientras bajaba de la roca para dibujar sobre la arena con ayuda de un palito al famoso caballo mientras su amigo la miraba con curiosidad.

Listo, dijo Milk tras algunos minutos.

Es muy lindo Milk, entonces ¿el Sol, se subía en el?, pregunto con curiosidad Gokú señalando el dibujo que su amiga había hecho.

Sí, dijo Milk con una dulce sonrisa.

Sigue contándome la leyenda Milk, decía emocionado Gokú.

Bueno, como venía diciendo, cuando el Sol se acerco a la Luna, vio que ella y solamente ella era capaz de reflejar su luz de una forma que la volvía fría y serena al mismo tiempo y, que así mismo, podría reflejarse en ella como nunca había conseguido hacerlo con nadie que lo conociera. Desde entonces, se dice que fue el principio de un romance apasionado e intenso entre estos dos astros condenados a vivir un amor imposible, dijo Milk con cierta nostalgia en su voz al tiempo que pensaba: Un amor imposible como el nuestro, tú le eres tan leal a tú príncipe, a pesar de saber que yo no siento nada por él, nunca te has atrevido a acercarte a mi de otra manera en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, debe ser por fidelidad a él, pues yo siento que no te soy indiferente, o es tanta tú pureza e inocencia que no te das cuenta que me gustas y que yo posiblemente te gusto.

Sigue, Milk, sigue, decía emocionado Gokú.

Un fatídico día, Dios los llamo a su presencia. Les informo muy serio que estaba creando el mundo y que les había asignado unas funciones importantes que estaba seguro cumplirían a cabalidad, respondió Milk.

¿Qué funciones Milk?, pegunto con curiosidad Gokú.

Al Sol, le encargo la función de que todos los días se levante muy temprano para dar calor a los hombres, hacer crecer las cosechas y alumbrar su creación para que sea admirada por todos. También le dijo que su reino será el día, los hombres le rendirán culto y serán felices bajo su energía. Lo denomino el Astro Rey, porque sería el astro más importante del cielo. Las palabras de Dios, halago mucho la vanidad del Sol, quien en ese momento solo pensó en él y se olvido de su amor por la Luna, respondió Milk.

¿Entonces el sol fue malo?, traiciono a su amiga, dijo Gokú.

No malo, pero prefirió su beneficio y no pensó en ella, respondió Milk.

¿Y qué función le asigno a la Luna?, dijo Gokú con curiosidad.

Dios, le dijo a la Luna: A ti, mi querida y hermosa Luna, te nombrare reina de la noche, alumbrarás a los viajeros y marcaras el ciclo de las aguas. Inspiraras a los poetas y acompañaras a los amantes que querrán otorgarte como luminoso presente, respondió Milk mientras su apuesto amigo se rascaba la cabeza.

También le dio una gran misión a la Luna, dijo Gokú sonriendo.

Por su puesto que si, pero allí no concluye la historia, acoto Milk.

Pues sigue Milk, decía Gokú con una bella sonrisa que cautivaba a la bella jovencita pelinegra.

Una vez que recibieron sus misiones, el Sol se fue muy contento a cumplir con su tarea y de forma casi militar se presento día tras día tal como le había ordenado Dios. La Luna sin embargo se sintió traicionada por la actitud del Sol y algunas noches se niega a alumbrar. En otras alumbra solamente un poco y las menos, cuando está muy feliz y pletórica, alumbra en el cielo como si estuviera preñada por el amor del mismo Sol respondió Milk haciendo una pausa para decir: Ello explica las cuatro formas de la Luna: Cuarto menguante, Cuarto creciente, Luna nueva y Luna llena, decía Milk.

Entonces, ¿la Luna por la traición del Sol, no obedecía las ordenes de Dios?, pregunto Gokú.

Así es, pero a Dios para evitar que la Luna se sienta sola y pensando que ella cambiaría su manera de pensar y actuar, decidió llenar el cielo de estrellas para que le hicieran compañía a la Luna, y a cambio le pidió, que por favor, se mantuviera llena todas las noches, ya que así se veía más guapa. Pero la Luna, fiel así misma y rebelde como era, se negó rotundamente, alegando que solo se mostraría tal y como se sintiera, y que su aspecto solo sería el reflejo de sus emociones. Esa respuesta hizo que el Sol se sienta un poco culpable de haber renunciado a su amor verdadero a cambio de su título, entonces fue hablar con Dios y le contó que la Luna estaba deprimida por su culpa así mismo tomo una decisión: El seguiría con su romance con la Luna, claro ahora ambos tenían que cumplir sus misiones asignadas pero de vez en cuando ambos se darían sus escapaditas para poder ir a la alcoba del otro y vivir su amor. La Leyenda también dice que el brillo de la pasión de ambos es tan intenso, que si alguien decide mirar al cielo en el momento que ambos se juntan, podría quedarse cegado de tanto amor, es así como nace el eclipse, dijo Milk con dulzura dirigiendo su mirada a su apuesto amigo que la miraba muy concentrado como si estuviera pensando algo.

Vaya, después de todo siguieron con su amor así sea solo por momento, acoto Gokú.

Si, así es, se dice en la tierra, al menos lo poco que recuerdo que, a partir de entonces, el comportamiento de la Luna y el Sol, fue emulado y repetido por generaciones entre mujeres y hombres respectivamente, así como el amor que se profesaban entre ellos, influenciada por la energía de sus "padres cósmicos",….., decía Milk, al tiempo que el cielo empezaba a aclararse nuevamente, y su apuesto amigo volvía a su tono de cabello original.

¿Ya termino?, dijo Gokú.

Si, ya termino, ya tuvieron unos minutos para vivir su amor, respondió Milk con dulzura mientras bajaba la mirada.

¿Sucede algo?, dijo Gokú.

¿Qué te pareció la leyenda?, pregunto Milk.

Muy linda, yo diría que en vez de llamarlo eclipse solar, deben llamarlo eclipse de amor, ¿no?, ahora que sé lo que esa palabra significa, está leyenda encaja bien en esa palabra, respondió Gokú con dulzura.

Si, es cierto, dijo Milk con dulzura mientras caminaba hacia la cueva.

¿Ya vas a entrar?, pregunto Gokú intrigado.

Si, voy a preparar algo para la cena, dijo Milk.

Claro, respondió Gokú con cierta nostalgia en su voz, al tiempo que la pelinegra se alejaba y un pensamiento vino a su cabeza: Tú eres mi Luna, si tú eres mi Luna.

**Tiempo después:**

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche un par de jovencitos pelinegros tomaban asiento en el frío piso de una cueva. Uno de ellos cogió un par de piedras y las froto para tratar de hacer fuego con ellas.

Milk, no hagas eso, te vas a lastimar, a partir de ahora yo daré luz a la cueva, dijo Gokú haciendo que su cabello se vuelva dorado nuevamente.

Te ves bien, así también, dijo Milk con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

¡Gracias¡ supongo, que es lo que tengo que decir, ¿verdad Milk?, respondió Gokú.

Si, dijo Milk con dulzura.

Milk, sabes estuve pensando algo, dijo Gokú.

¿Qué?, pregunto la pelinegra.

Tú eres como la Luna y yo así soy como el Sol, dijo Gokú con una bella sonrisa.

Si, es cierto, respondió Milk con un ligero carmín en su rostro haciendo una pausa para decir: Pero hay una diferencia entre ellos y nosotros.

Así, ¿cuál?, dijo Gokú intrigado.

Ellos no eran amigos, respondió Milk.

¿No?, dijo Gokú.

No, ellos se amaban, bueno, aun se aman, por ello se buscan cada cierto tiempo para estar junto y se dan los eclipses, respondió Milk con calma.

Milk, yo, yo…., decía nervioso Gokú.

Te quiero Gokú, dijo Milk mirando con cierto temor a su apuesto amigo pues quiso abrazarlo como siempre lo hacía pero al verlo cubierto por aquella energía le dio cierto temor.

Ven, no temas, no te pasara nada, dijo Gokú con ternura acercándose a la pelinegra para acunarla en sus brazos, al tiempo que depositaba un cálido beso en su cabeza.

Milk, solo sonrío ante tal acto, mientras pensaba: Con ello me conformo, soy tan feliz a tú lado Gokú, solo quiero que nunca permitas que me alejen de ti.

¿Milk tú una vez me dijiste que querer y amar no era lo mismo?, dijo Gokú haciendo que la pelinegra levantara su rostro y posara su mirada sobre la cálida mirada del apuesto rubio.

Claro, no es lo mismo, ya te lo explique alguna vez, respondió Milk tratando de mantenerse calmada.

Entonces yo no te quiero Milk, dijo Gokú haciendo que la pelinegra sintiera su cuerpo desfallecer.

¡Eh¡ respondió una pálida Milk.

Yo te amo, como el Sol ama a la Luna, tú eres mi Luna, Milk, dijo Gokú con ternura haciendo que el rostro de la pelinegra se iluminara de alegría.

Yo también te amo Gokú, tú para mí eres mi Sol, respondió emocionada la pelinegra.

¿Y ahora que sigue Milk?, dijo Gokú con inocencia.

¿Qué sigue?, respondió confundida la pelinegra.

Si, la Luna y el Sol, hacen eclipse de amor, ¿Tú y yo también lo haremos?, dijo Gokú con inocencia.

No creo que podamos hacer eso Gokú, ellos son astros, están en el cielo,…., decía Milk siendo silenciada repentinamente por los labios del apuesto jovencito de cabello alborotado.

Tras algunos minutos el par de jovencitos rompieron el dulce primer beso que se habían dado. Milk miraba confundida al apuesto jovencito, pues nunca espero algo así, y este la miraba feliz a ella.

Muchas veces vi que la peli azul terrícola hacia esto al príncipe Vegueta y el parece ponerse feliz, ¿estás feliz Milk?, dijo Gokú.

Si, muy feliz, respondió Milk sonriendo.

¿Este es nuestra manera de hacer un eclipse?, dijo Gokú con ternura acercando su rostro nuevamente a la pelinegra al tiempo que tomaba el mismo en sus manos.

Si, eclipse de amor, respondió Milk.

De nuestro amor, acoto Gokú posando nuevamente sus labios sobre los de su amada, al tiempo que fuera de la cueva en medio de la oscuridad de la noche un eclipse de luna se producía.

_**FIN**_**  
**

_**Nota:**_

_¡Gracias a todas las personas que se den la oportunidad de leer este pequeño one shot alterno¡ lo escribí con mucho cariño para todo aquel que se de la oportunidad de leerlo._

_Este one shot lo escribi para San valentin pero lamentablememte para esa fecha no pude publicarlo pues pase por una situación muy triste y dolorosa con mi familia, el 6 de Febrero y este golpe se incremento más el 17 de Febrero a las 11: 30 de la noche, este mes me ha marcado mucho, se ha llevado a dos seres queridos, mía materna y mi mascotita, pero se que la vida continua, que no se puede estancar a pesar del dolor, se que ellos ya están en un lugar mejor, en donde ya no hay dolor ni sufrimiento y desde allí están velando por cada uno de los miembros de su familia junto a mis abuelitos y otras mascotitas que tuve y fallecieron años atrás, también se que ha ellos no les gustaría que los miembros de su familia nos estanquemos en el dolor, por ello decidí, ya no más tristezas, ellos siempre estarán en mi corazón y en mi mente, y serán felices si me ven feliz, por ello hay que seguir adelante, entonces tome la decisión de retomar mis historias en proceso y los proyectos que tenía en mente pues escribir me relaja mucho y me ayuda a sobrellevar las tensiones de la vida diaria, escribir siempre ha sido un mecanismo de defensa mío para liberar tensiones además que me encanta hacerlo, por ello hoy estoy de regreso._

_Sin más que decirles, me despido de ustedes, que tengan un buena semana._

_Con mucho cariño._

_**PrincesaLirio.**_


End file.
